


Oikawa Tooru and the Danger of Pumpkin Carving

by Serenity4Lifeee



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blood and Injury, Established Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Fluff, Halloween, Hospital Trip, Idiots in Love, M/M, Pumpkin carving, Pumpkin carving is dangerous, Pumpkins, iwaoi - Freeform, stay safe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27312436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity4Lifeee/pseuds/Serenity4Lifeee
Summary: Oikawa Tooru was looking forward to a fun night of carving pumpkins with his boyfriend Iwaizumi Hajime. Turns out carving pumpkins is a little more dangerous than he originally thought. Especially when the conversation becomes a little more serious than either had planned.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 3
Kudos: 84





	Oikawa Tooru and the Danger of Pumpkin Carving

Iwaizumi glanced up when Oikawa coughed in an obvious attempt to gain his attention, gaze instantly landing on the tall orange pumpkin in his boyfriend’s arms.

“Um… “Oikawa shuffled closer and Iwaizumi let his gaze rise to his boyfriend’s face. “What are you doing?”

“Pumpkin carving,” he replied. “You’re gonna do it with me. I got one for each of us.” Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow.

“Where exactly are we going to put these pumpkins?”

“On the counter. They’re decorations, Iwa-chan, and it’s fun.” He shuffled closer, adjusting his grip on the pumpkin. “Pretty please?”

“Fine.” Oikawa smiled, dropping the pumpkin into Iwaizumi’s lap before walking back towards their kitchen with a pep in his step, leaving Iwaizumi curled over wheezing at the sudden heavy weight deposited on him.

* * *

Oikawa sketched out his idea on the round pumpkin in front of him, closing the circle he’d drawn with the thick black marker in his hand. Once he was finished he sat back, admiring his work proudly.

“You do realize you’re only halfway done, right?” Iwaizumi said. Oikawa shot him a glare.

“Yes, I realize that. What about you? Are you done?” He moved around to look over Iwaizumi’s shoulder. When he noticed what the design was he could only blink in surprise.

“I figured godzilla would be too complicated and because this was your idea I decided why not.” He felt his boyfriend’s eyes on him but couldn’t tear his gaze away from the pumpkin and the alien face sketched onto it.

“I actually love you so much,” he whispered, still staring at the pumpkin when Iwaizumi pressed a swift kiss to his cheek before pushing him away.

“Love you too, Shittykawa. Now do we have a plan on how we’re going to do this next part?” Oikawa grinned, backing away.

“We have to cut off the top first and take all the stuff out.” He pulled a large knife from their knife block and pointed it at his pumpkin.

“I don’t really trust you with that,” Iwaizumi said, resting his chin in the palm of his hand as he leaned against the table to watch. “You’re probably going to end up hurting yourself.”

“I know how to use a knife, Iwa-chan.” Iwaizumi made a noise of acknowledgment as Oikawa approached his pumpkin and held the knife above it. In reality he wasn’t technically sure, but it couldn’t be that hard to just stab the damn thing and pry it open.

It took a few minutes for him to carve a messy circle around the top and when he was finished he handed the knife over to Iwaizumi before grabbing the stem and pulling up.

“You’re going to make a mess all over our table,” Iwaizumi grumbled, setting the knife down so he could go grab newspapers. Oikawa waited for him to come back and lay them out before depositing the top on them.

“Hey, we could make pumpkin seeds with this,” he commented, cleaning the gunk off before peering in through the top at the rest inside.

“Since when do you eat pumpkin seeds?” Iwaizumi asked, carefully working the knife around the top of his pumpkin.

“There’s just never been the occasion,” he replied, reaching inside his pumpkin. He cringed at the cold wet feeling as he grabbed a handful of pulp and seeds and pulled it out. It fell on top of the newspaper with a wet smack. “This is kind of disgusting,” he voiced, reaching back in.

“You were the one who wanted to do this.” He shot Iwaizumi a look as his boyfriend set the knife down and started to pull at the stem of his pumpkin.

“It’ll look nice when it’s done.” He brightened suddenly. “I even got a tiny one to sit with them!” Iwaizumi looked up at him, inspecting his face before shaking his head and looking back down.

“Sometimes you make it very hard not to jump you.” Oikawa flushed, mouth dropping open at the confession.

“I- I’m talking about a pumpkin!” Iwaizumi nodded, finally working the top off.

“Yeah, with an expression that does unfair things to my heart.” He cleaned it off before setting it to the side. “You’re lucky I’ve got self control. I’d marry you in a heartbeat.”

“You- you what?” Oikawa squeaked, the words sending his heart into a frenzy. How the hell could Iwaizumi just say something like that so casually?!

“Not yet.” Iwaizumi met his gaze. “We have to get through college first.”

“I can’t believe you actually just brought up marriage,” he said. Iwaizumi shrugged, attention turning back to his pumpkin as he reached inside.

“You haven’t thought about it?” Oikawa opened his mouth then closed it, looking down at his pumpkin.

“I mean, yeah. I just didn’t expect you to bring it up while we’re doing  _ this _ .” He started back on cleaning out the inside of his pumpkin.

“It just sort of came out. It’s hard to look at you and not think about it.” Oikawa could understand that. He’d found himself looking at Iwaizumi a lot recently and thinking how nice it would be to call him his husband.

“Well, I look forward to the end of college then.” He caught Iwaizumi’s smile from the corner of his eye.

“Me too.” They fell into a comfortable silence as they both worked on removing the insides of their pumpkins and after Oikawa was sure he’d gotten as much out of he could he reached for the knife again. “Be careful,” Iwaizumi reminded.

“I know.” He worked the blade into the thick outside of the pumpkin before shifting it in an effort to follow the thick lines he’d sketched out.

“Hey, after we graduate,” Iwaizumi started. Oikawa glanced up, hand slowing. “I’ve been saving and I think to celebrate we should buy rings.”

“Like, engagement rings?” He asked hopefully. Iwaizumi nodded.

“Think you can last a year?” Oikawa smiled, biting at his lip.

“I think I’ll survive one more year.” He looked back down at his pumpkin, picking up his pace as he sawed at it with the knife.

“Does that mean our next topic of conversation is kids?” Iwaizumi asked with a laugh. Oikawa’s head whipped back towards him and before he could respond something sharp cut into his hand, bringing forth a blinding pain.

“Fuck!” He jerked away from the table, holding his hand to his chest as the knife clattered to the table. Iwaizumi looked over at him in surprise and when Oikawa glanced down at his left hand he noticed blood welling from a cut between his thumb and index finger. Red smeared across the skin, staining his clothes where he held it against him and dripping onto the floor.

“Shit,” Iwaizumi whispered once he realized, racing to Oikawa’s side. “I told you to be careful.”

“You caught me off guard!” He whined. When he looked back down at his hand he felt himself go dizzy. “This is a lot of blood, Iwa-chan.”

“Not really,” Iwaizumi replied, moving to the side. He didn’t stray far, returning with a kitchen towel. He took Oikawa’s hand and pressed it to the cut in an effort to stop the bleeding. “Tooru, are you okay?” Oikawa blinked up at him, gulping.

“I uh…” His gaze shifted to Iwaizumi’s hands, now also smeared with his blood. His hand was throbbing, the towel pressing against it in a way that hurt and he definitely wasn’t a fan of the blood.

“Tooru, look at me.” When he didn’t react Iwaizumi tilted his face up so their eyes met. “Are you okay?” He shook his head, the action nearly tipping him over as he stumbled. “Dammit,” Iwaizumi mumbled, arm snaking around his waist to keep him from falling.

“Dizzy,” Oikawa said, blinking in an effort to clear his head.

“You really don’t like blood, do you?” Oikawa almost tripped when Iwaizumi moved them forwards. He took a shaky breath.

“It hurts a lot.” Iwaizumi hummed and he heard the familiar jingle of keys.

“It’s deep, but there’s not as much blood as you probably think.” Oikawa whimpered, trying to get his feet under him so he could walk properly. “You might need stitches though.”

“Stitches?” He asked, shivering at the thought of a needle piercing his skin.

“You literally just cut yourself. Stitches are the least of your worries.” When they made it to the stairs of their apartment building Oikawa was tempted to just sit and slide down them. One flight of stairs was too much when he was still freaking out over the fact that he’d actually just cut himself.

“Hajime,” he said.

“I’ve got you. You’ll be fine.” Oikawa tried to take a steadying breath before looking at his boyfriend.

“Could you carry me?” Iwaizumi rolled his eyes.

“Stop being dramatic. I promise I’ve got you.” That was all he really needed to be convinced before they were moving down the stairs, his eyes closed against the insistent ache in his hand. It didn’t take too long before they were pushing out into the cool autumn breeze and he heard the sound of their car.

“Iwa-chan, what about our pumpkins?” Iwaizumi glanced at him in disbelief as he popped open the passenger side door.

“You’re asking about the pumpkins right now?” Oikawa frowned as Iwaizumi helped him into the car and buckled him in.

“They matter!”

“You were just freaking out because you were bleeding and suddenly you’re worried about that?” Oikawa pouted, cradling his hand close to his chest.

“We’ll have to finish carving them.” Iwaizumi shut the door and walked to the drivers side. He shot Oikawa a look once he was in the car and started it.

“You’re not carving anything.” Oikawa leaned back against his seat as they started to move.

“I would’ve been fine if you hadn’t surprised me.” Iwaizumi frowned.

“If you looked away you should’ve stopped moving the knife.” He had a point there.

“Do you actually think I need stitches?” He asked instead. Iwaizumi glanced at him when they came to a stop at a light.

“I didn’t get a good look but it’s a possibility.” When the light changed he turned his attention back to the road and they started moving again.

The rest of the ride was mostly quiet, Iwaizumi asking if he was okay every so often. Oikawa wasn’t really sure if he was okay or not. He hadn’t checked his hand but it still throbbed painfully and whenever he shifted a sharp pain greeted him as a simple reminder that he’d cut himself.

When they finally pulled into a parking space in front of the hospital Oikawa unbuckled himself and got out of the car. When Iwaizumi met him at his side he grabbed Oikawa’s uninjured hand and guided him into the large building.

“Iwa-chan,” he whispered as they made it inside.

“I’ve got you. Everything will be fine.” Iwaizumi led him to a chair and sat him down before walking to the front desk. Oikawa watched him leave then looked back down at himself. His shirt was dotted with blood and he even noticed some on his pants. It was definitely not what he expected to happen when he’d gotten the great idea to carve pumpkins.

“So much for fun,” he muttered. He pulled his legs up to his chest, his hand hidden as he stared ahead at Iwaizumi as he filled out a sheet. The reason they were even here was because of what Iwaizumi had said.

Iwaizumi had brought up kids. He couldn’t get his mind off it as Iwaizumi filled out the form. Iwaizumi would probably make a great dad. Oikawa wasn’t so sure he’d be the same. Maybe though. Maybe someday they could.

He watched Iwaizumi hand the information back to the woman at the desk before walking back towards him.

“You ready?” Oikawa nodded, standing.

“Hajime, do you want kids?” Iwaizumi’s brow furrowed at the question.

“What?”

“Before I cut myself you mentiond kids.” Iwaizumi looked down at the floor.

“Okay, then yeah. I suppose I kind of do. Not anytime soon though.” Oikawa smiled and lifted his free hand, poking his boyfriend’s cheek to gain his attention. “What?”

“I think I could see kids in our future.” The edge’s of Iwaizumis’ lips pulled up in a smile and he nudged him. “We could carve pumpkins together. We could get them tiny ones!”

“You’re a dumbass,” Iwaizumi said with a shake of his head. “Now let’s go get your hand cleaned up.”

“You love me,” he replied.

“Yeah, I do.”

As they were led down the hall by the doctor who’d arrived to greet them Oikawa figured maybe their pumpkin carving experience hadn’t been so bad after all. Besides, there was always next year.

**Author's Note:**

> My friend told me to write a fic for Halloween and my sister mentioned them ending up at the hospital so this fic is here thanks to them!
> 
> Moral of the story, please be careful. Especially if you didn't get the proper tools for pumpkin carving. Also, please pay attention when you're using a knife. They're dangerous and you could end up like Oikawa...
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope you have a happy Halloween!


End file.
